The present disclosure relates generally to retrievable bridge plugs used within a well, and more specifically to improvement of anti-extrusion functionalities of the retrievable bridge plugs when positioned in the well.
While completing a well, it may be beneficial at certain times to seal portions of the well from production or to generate temporary zonal isolation of portions of the well from a treatment procedure. For example, when performing a hydraulic fracturing operation in one zone within the well, it may be desirable to provide a retrievable bridge plug downhole from the treatment location to isolate portions of the well that have already been fractured from a subsequent hydraulic fracturing operation.
A high expansion retrievable bridge plug is particularly suited as a zonal isolation barrier for a workover process within the well. However, due to a high expansion nature of the high expansion retrievable bridge plug, clearance gaps between the plug and the well and between individual petals of an anti-extrusion device may be large. Due to the large clearance gaps, the high expansion retrievable bridge plug may not provide sufficient control over a sealing element of the high expansion retrievable bridge plug when exposed to high differential pressure. Additionally, debris located in wells with debris restrictions that limit an internal diameter of the well may impact operation of external mechanisms of the high expansion retrievable bridge plug.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.